coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8999 (26th September 2016)
Plot Sharif tells Alya that he never meant to hurt any of them but she insists that he makes a trip to the bank. Stepping outside the bistro, Alya is almost sick at what she's done. Alex tells Roy that he's never said anything before as he didn't want to upset his Aunty Cathy. Sharif tries to make out that he's changed his mind about buying a flat but he only angers Yasmeen. Sonia suspects something is up. Beth is devastated when Craig refuses to go to court with her and Kirk doesn't turn up as she gets the bus for her hearing. Aadi and Asha tell Tracy they’ll stop selling flowers at the Corner Shop if she dismisses Mary from Preston's Petals but she refuses. Sharif tells Sonia about Alya's threats but she insists she wants her own roof over her head. Aidan is impressed when Alya tells him she has the money to invest and they agree to be partners. Sinead overhears and thinks she's also in on the deal. Mary rings up a flattered Andy with words of praise about his prose. Roy returns from the allotment with Alex and insists on a proper chat. Alex announces that he’s going to live in Inverness with his mum. Roy is shocked when Cathy does nothing to dissuade him. Sharif is short with Dev when he tries to discuss business. In an attempt to get Cathy to see sense, Roy tells her that Alex has known all along about Alan but didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Sinead is hurt when a hardened Alya tells her that her services are no longer required in a partnership. Luke tries to make a move on a woman in the Rovers but Andy cramps his style when he insists on keeping to their arrangement to go to the cinema to get inspiration for his writing. Tracy tells Dev to take his kids in hand. The twins pamper Mary. Beth returns from court with a £150 fine and community service. Craig is unsympathetic. Luke hints to Andy that Mary is more interested in him than his words. Reading the words on a card with a bouquet made up by the twins, Erica realises they're pinching flowers from a cemetery. Alex apologises to Cathy for not telling her about Alan's affair with his mother. Sharif transfers money from the V Court Fitness account to his personal one. Roy castigates Cathy for taking her anger with Alan out on Alex. Distraught at never being a mother herself, she rails at Roy for not understanding her more. She's further upset when he suggests that he alone accompany Alex to see Nessa in Inverness. Cast Regular cast *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Allotment Notes *The actress who plays the woman in the Rovers who Luke Britton tries to chat up is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya pressures Sharif into funding her Underworld designs; Alex announces he is going to live in Scotland; and Beth is devastated when she heads to court without Craig or Kirk. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,480,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Aadi Alahan: "We'll stop selling the flowers if you let Mary go." Tracy Barlow: "She's not my prisoner." Aadi Alahan: "She's like Princess Leia." Tracy Barlow: "Wait...that...that makes me Jabba the Hutt!" --- Tracy Barlow (to the Alahan twins): "Oh please! Don't be trying to scare me with your threats and your evil eyes - I invented that!" Category:2016 episodes